Dear Foolish Little Book
by Tara Terra
Summary: Itachi records his thoughts in a diary.
1. Chapter 1: Pilot: May 1st

**So, this is sort of similar to Hidan's Diary of Doom, except the entries are on a one a chapter basis instead of monthly. Itachi finally has a diary that isn't only about his jobs. If the story really catches on, I may end up doing a monthly format. But only if the entries turn out okay. Enjoy the first entry!**

* * *

May 1st

Today I am starting a real diary, as well as keeping an account of the various jobs I am being forced to have. So, it seems I am to write about the days events. Today, I got this foolish little book, obviously. Other than that, I went with Kisame to the aquarium as he wants to buy more fish and is considering getting a bigger fish tank. The base is being remodeled so we will have room, but I think that three goldfish should be enough for him to own. I just wish I could cook them.


	2. Chapter 2: May 2nd

**Time for a new entry! If I forgot to say it last chapter all of these will be short, as this is an experiment to see if people would be interested in a monthly version, as I will leave a few days empty with this in case I ever do a monthly version. Enjoy, and please review.**

* * *

May 2nd

I have decided to grant this book the honor of my presence. I will continue to write in this foolish little book and record the events of the day. Today, Hidan put termites in Sasori's sandwich. Sasori had to bath in anti termite fluid. It was entertaining to watch. Unfortunately, Hidan has sworn to prank every Akatsuki member by the end of the month. He better not try to prank me, as he will be painfully tortured.

* * *

**I hope you liked the entry, stay tuned for more.**


	3. Chapter 3: May 3rd

**Time for a new entry! I hope you like it and please review. Also, if you enjoy this fanfic, I would highly recommend checking out one of my other stories, called Hidan's Diary of Doom. **

* * *

May 3rd

So, Hidan has picked his next victim. He ended up taking Deidara's clay and hiding it in Tobi's room. He covered Tobi's lollipops with the clay. Tobi was looking for them when Deidara burst in and yelled katsu! Ah, the joy of watching Deidara and Tobi blasting off like Team Rocket and lollipop dust everywhere. Unfortunately, base remodeling must begin again. Hidan has successfully "pranked" three of us so far. I have something special planned incase he attempts to do anything to me.

* * *

**Pokémon references are epic! I hope you caught it. By the way, do you have a favorite Pokémon and what is it? Mine's Absol.**


	4. Chapter 4: May the Fourth

**Time for yet another entry in Dear Foolish Little Book. I hope you enjoy it, short though it is.**

* * *

May the Fourth

Be with you. I have just finished watching Star Wars. I watched all six films as well as the Clone Wars animated series, digitally animated series and digital movie. They were all quite good and I am now reading the books. I have not slept since I began watching them, but I had plenty of snacks and drinks. I must create a lightsaber and use it in battle. I also must discover how to use this force they speak of.

**Itachi's losing it...**

**-Deidara**

**Shh... It's his first time watching Star Wars.**

**-Konan**

Foolish terrorist, face the wrath of Darth Itachi, Lord of the Sith. The mangekyō sharingan will suffice for punishing you.

* * *

**So, that is why Itachi should not watch fantasy for science fiction films. By the way, anyone have a favorite Star Wars character?**


	5. May 5th

Wow, I haven't updated in forever! Sorry for the wait.

* * *

**May 5**

Today the foolish puppet and the foolish terrorist left on a mission to find the village hidden in the clouds. I doubt that we will see them again soon. It is far away.


	6. May 6th

So, I made another little entry for this. Also, please look at the poll on my profile. I have a ridiculous number of stories I'm working on. probably should stop starting new stories and finish something. Oh well.

* * *

**May 6th**

The base is so quiet without Deidara present. What a nice change. I hope it take them a while to return. Months preferably. Ah, no more arguments about art.

**We're back!**

**-Deidara**

Dammit.


End file.
